Greatest Hits: 87-99 (album)
|recorded = 1987-1999 |genre = |label = Mushroom |producer = |last_album = |this_album = |next_album = }}"Greatest Hits: 87–99" is a 2003 compilation album by Kylie Minogue. The album was a budget release, released only in Australia during the same month as Kylie's ninth studio album Body Language. The track list is an extension of her 1992 Greatest Hits compilation, adding the singles released during the Deconstruction period (1994–1999). The accompanying DVD (titled Greatest Hits 87–98) features every Kylie music video released during the PWL and Deconstruction years (the only Kylie DVD to do so). Although an Australian release, the UK videos for "The Loco-Motion" and "Word Is Out" are included instead of the Australian versions of "Locomotion" and "Word Is Out" (Summer Breeze 7" Mix). However these are included on the CD album. Track listing All tracks on Disc one were produced by Stock Aitken Waterman | length1 = 3:14 | title2 = I Should Be So Lucky | writer2 = | note2 = from Kylie, 1987 | length2 = 3:24 | title3 = Got to Be Certain | note3 = from Kylie, 1988 | writer3 = | length3 = 3:19 | title4 = Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi | note4 = from Kylie, 1988 | writer4 = | length4 = 4:01 | title5 = Especially For You | note5 = with Jason Donovan, from Enjoy Yourself, 1989 | writer5 = | length5 = 3:56 | title6 = Turn It into Love | note6 = from Kylie, 1988 | writer6 = | length6 = 3:36 | title7 = Made in Heaven | note7 = b-side to Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi single, 1988 | writer7 = | length7 = 3:24 | title8 = It's No Secret | note8 = from Kylie, 1988 | writer8 = | length8 = 3:59 | title9 = Hand on Your Heart | note9 = from Enjoy Yourself, 1989 | writer9 = | length9 = 3:51 | title10 = Wouldn't Change a Thing | note10 = from Enjoy Yourself, 1989 | writer10 = | length10 = 3:14 | title11 = Never Too Late | note11 = from Enjoy Yourself, 1989 | writer11 = | length11 = 3:23 | title12 = Tears on My Pillow | note12 = from Enjoy Yourself, 1989 | writer12 = | length12 = 2:28 | title13 = Better the Devil You Know | note13 = from Rhythm of Love, 1990 | writer13 = | length13 = 3:55 | title14 = Step Back in Time | note14 = from Rhythm of Love, 1990 | writer14 = | length14 = 3:05 | title15 = What Do I Have to Do | note15 = 7" mix, from Rhythm of Love, 1990 | writer15 = | length15 = 3:44 | title16 = Shocked | note16 = DNA 7" Mix, from Rhythm of Love, 1990 | writer16 = | length16 = 3:10 }} | extra1 = | length1 = 3:41 | title2 = If You Were with Me Now | note2 = With Keith Washington, from Let's Get to It, 1991 | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:11 | title3 = Give Me Just a Little More Time | note3 = from Let's Get to It, 1991 | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 3:07 | title4 = Finer Feelings | note4 = Brothers in Rhythm 7" Mix, from Let's Get to It, 1991 | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 3:47 | title5 = What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before) | note5 = from Greatest Hits, 1992 | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 3:41 | title6 = Celebration | note6 = from Greatest Hits, 1992 | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 3:57 | title7 = Confide in Me | note7 = Master Mix, from Kylie Minogue, 1994 | writer7 = | extra7 = Brothers in Rhythm | length7 = 5:51 | title8 = Put Yourself in My Place | note8 = from Kylie Minogue, 1994 | writer8 = Jimmy Harry | extra8 = Harry | length8 = 4:12 | title9 = Where Is the Feeling? | note9 = BIR 7" Mix, from Kylie Minogue, 1994 | writer9 = | extra9 = Brothers in Rhythm | length9 = 4:11 | title10 = Where the Wild Roses Grow | note10 = With Nick Cave, from Murder Ballads, 1996 | writer10 = Cave | extra10 = | length10 = 3:58 | title11 = Some Kind of Bliss | note11 = from Impossible Princess, 1997 | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 4:14 | title12 = Did It Again | note12 = from Impossible Princess, 1997 | writer12 = | extra12 = Brothers in Rhythm | length12 = 4:16 | title13 = Breathe | note13 = Radio edit, from Impossible Princess, 1997 | writer13 = | extra13 = | length13 = 3:40 | title14 = Cowboy Style | note14 = Radio edit, from Impossible Princess, 1997 | writer14 = | extra14 = Brothers in Rhythm | length14 = 3:51 | title15 = Dancing Queen | note15 = 7" edit, from Intimate and Live, 1998 | writer15 = | length15 = 3:48 | title16 = Tears | writer16 = | extra16 = | length16 = 4:29 | title17 = The Real Thing }} DVD |label = Mushroom |genre = |last_album = |this_album = |next_album = }} Category:Compilation albums Category:Albums Category:2003 Category:Greatest Hits albums Category:Video albums